Its Like Nothing Happen
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary in the Story! Suck at summaries!
1. Happy Birthday

_Well the first Chap of this Fanfic_

_I hope you like it!_

_XD_

_Summary:_

_A incident that literally cause a certain per teen girl to go mad and be sent away to asylum. Though mad here friends still visit her, even though she literally lost it. What happens when shes let free, and a very good friend who is actually her boyfriend tries to help her back to becoming sane once more. He and she will face a tough decisions as the two become more closer but more distant with each other. One saying that cause her to repeat, is: its like POW like nothing happen. (SUCK SUMMARIES!) :(_

_Sex scenes/ murder/ violence/ drug abuse enjoy this. If don't, leave now!_

* * *

><p>Four teens were on a bus which was headed to a insane asylum. One of their friends ended up there a while back. Abigale Lincoln or Abby for short was holding a plastic covered cake. On top of it, said 'Happy birthday' the plastic was to keep it fresh during the ride there. Abby was and still is referred to being numbuh 5. She had her still in a braided ponytail. It was held by a red scrunchy. She had a blue and white shirt. Jeans, with ripped holes in them, with white tennis. She had her red hat still.<p>

The one seating next to her was Hoggie Gilligan. He trimmed down some he was wiping away some tears. He had his goggles still, but got rid of his hat. He wore a light blue shirt and a whit muscle shirt underneath. Hes pants were light brown. He wore a black belt to hold them up. Hes shoes were black and white tennis. He rubbed his girlfriend shoulder vibrantly. Hes girlfriend was Abby. Sometimes he was referred to numbuh 2 still. He looked at the two people on front of him then out the window. The grey clouds down pour on hard rain.

Nigel Uno, who was still bald from being a kid. He wore brown shoes, a long sleeve red shirt, light brown pants, instead of shorts. He still had his black sunglasses. He was called numbuh 1. He was twirling his fingers around each other. He had a tear streaking his face. He looked at a green eyed, blonde boy who was silently mumbling to himself.

The boy who was mumbling to himself was numbuh 4 or Wallabee Beetles. His girlfriend call him Wally. She was the one in the asylum. He wore a orange hoodie, blue jean pants, white tennis shoes. Hes green eyes had red around them from crying, earlier today. He was quiet after she left."Kuki." He spoke to himself quietly.

Abby heard him."Numbuh 4 its okay she has lots of friends in the fun place." Abby said trying not to say the asylum.

Wally shot her the death glare."Friends with wackjobs. Nice. Accused of being crazy and making friends with crazy people. Just refer it to the insane jail." Wally leaned back, letting his hands rest on his stomach.

Nigel looked at him."Numbuh 4..." He looked at the greened red ridden teary eyed friend of his. He cleared his throat."Shes fine. Little longer she can be back home with her friends and family." Nigel reassured.

Wally sighed,"Yeah I guess your right."

Hoggie opened his mouth,"Yeah not like she killed Ace on purpose."

Wally cringed, but he held his tongue. He looked at the very front window. He saw the asylum. He put on a fake smile. Everyone tried to smile, but there was nothing to smile to really. The bus topped at the gloomy facility. Abby was looking at the cake. It had green frosting and purple flowers. Hoggie looked at Wally. Wally had his hands in his pockets of his pants. They walked in the hospital.

Abby wasn't use to this kind of hospital. All of these people were insane, insane and suicidal, drug abusers and insane on the verge of death. Then the criminally insane. Kuki Sanban was placed for the just insane people. Who thinks they did something or are something. Wally hated seeing his girlfriend in this place. He hated it with all his heart.'She never deserve to be in here.'

A nurse enter Kuki's room of plushness. Kuki was drawing a gun. It only took her 4 hours to draw. In the asylum she had all the time in the world."Kuki your friends are here."

Kuki made her hand look like a gun. She pointed it at the nurse."Okay." Dropped her hand limply down to her sides. The nurse helped out of her room. Kuki look at all the people who tried to hurt themselves or kill themselves. She knew she was one of those crazies.

She was sat down in a chair. A window with holes her away of talking to the normal people. Her friends look at her. She looked at her birthday cake. Then she looked at Wally. Wally swallowed by her motionless, stare."Hi you guys." She said to them.

Wally just waved the others said hi. Abby did a cheerful smile."Happy 17th teen birthday Kuki. Here blow out your cake."

Kuki looked at the candle less cake."Thanks. Can I speak to Wally please alone." The other three nodded leaving Wally alone with his girlfriend.

They were silent. This is how most visit goes for the five of the teens. Especially for Wally and Kuki. He stare at her, she stares at him till one them break the ice. Wally broke it this time. He tugged on his orange sweater."Kuki..." Hes voice cracked a little."Are... you happy?"

Kuki looked at him."No. I miss hugging you, kissing Wally. I missed being outside with all my friends. I miss my family. Being in here sucks. That what you get for killing a person." She said bowing her head like bowing to the king.

Wally clenched the seat tight under him."He killed himself. Case close. Kuki, you have to let it go. Please." He pleaded to her.

She looked at him with her brown eyes."Okay for you. Wally." The nurse picked her up. Wally saw the nurse inject a needle in her. Then Kuki let her head fall back, then eyes closed. She was a sleep. Wally walked to see hes friends eating cake.

Nigel looked at him."Did you guys talk this time." Wally nodded sitting down with them."About what?"

Wally just put on hes hood."About that fag who shot himself that got Kuki in the place anyway."

Hoggie kept quiet. Abby looked behind her to see the doctor come out."Which one of you are Wallabie Beetles."

Wally looked at him then the street. The doc gave him a note. Wally looked surprised."Shes coming out tomorrow!"

The doc nodded."Yes but she has to take these pills from you only. From what I saw was that she had ,ore of a good connection with you as kids to know." The doctor walked away but only to pause,"Just don't bring up the past or she will flip out."

They nodded. Wally looked at the pills."Two a day one for morning other at night. No over dosing." He looked up and saw the bus. The others were walking to it already. He followed. He looked back at the doors that led to his good friend and girlfriend was at.'Kuki.' That was he only thought as he sat down and watch the asylum disappeared from sight.

Kuki looked at her picture of a pistol and a shot gun. She held a finger to her throat. She made thumb go down as a trigger."Bang." She said. The shot knocked her out for a while that why she was wake that night.'Wally. I get to hug my Wally, and friends.' She laid down almost smiling.

_How ya like it so far._

_If you don't then I am fine_

_You do wait for the next Chap!_

_Sending you PEACE!_


	2. Welcome Home

_Chapter 2_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Wally had Kuki clothes, shoes and socks. He forgot her stockings. The whole outfit was, a green dress that was barely to her thighs, black and white shoes, green socks. Her stockings if he had remembered them are black. He was looking out of the window of the bus. He never liked buses. He swallowed hard. Hes mind was racing with thoughts of her being home again, then the thought of her over dosing on her medication, or killing herself before they go to college. So many situations that can be good or bad. The bus stop at the asylum.<p>

He walked off the bus. He saw a ambulance. The bulky nurses were carrying a boy who screaming and kicking. He cursed at them and tried to bite them. Wally walked inside the building. Then the boy who was screaming came in.'He must be the one to take Kuki's room.' He thought as he watched the teary eyed boy cursing again.'He must be not any older than ten years old.' He still heard cursing from the boy. Wally swallowed hard by the sight of bunch of lunatics around him.

The doctor came to Wally."Wallabee welcome. Your friend is in her room. Come." Wally scowled at how happy he was.

'How can anyone be happy in such a horrible place. It was a living hell hole.' Wally tighten his grip on the clothes. The doctor saw Wally's facial expressions of nervousness. He walked faster to keep up the pace with the doc.

The doc sighed. Wally looked at him."Wallabee shes fine. Give her time to re cooperate, trust me." They turned down a hall. Wally heard screaming and crying in many rooms and closed off areas.

The doctor opened the door to Kuki's room. Kuki looked at Wallabee. Wallabee looked at hes girlfriend,"K-Kuki." She was partially naked. Her bra covered her chest. Wally gave her clothes while looking away."Here." She took them and stripped down, then dressed. He looked at a brown eyed girl, her black hair was down to her back still. She had long finger nails.'Why didn't they cut her finger nails.' Kuki took Wally by the face. Wallabee hugged her tight."Are you okay Kuki?"

Kuki looked at her boy friend smiling lightly. He smiled at her. The first time in ages she showed happiness."Wally I'm ready to go home." She said in hes ear. He nodded. They followed the doctor out of the now abandon room. They walked in silence. Kuki interlocked her fingers with Wally's. She tighten her grip. Wally walked with her. He gazed at her some times. The doctor saw their little reunion was awkward sort of.

"Kuki there's the matter of your living quaters." The two teens look at him."Your parents thought you will be in here longer so they rented out your room. So you will be living with Wallabee or a another of your friends house." The doctor said. Kuki looked at Wally. He felt her grip tighten.

Wally looked at the doctor."She'll be staying my family. I already told them about Kuki. They agreed." The doctor nodded as they reached the front doors.

The doctor got Wally's attention, as Kuki walked out of the building."Mr. Beetles, if anything she becomes suicidal, or have bad thoughts bring her back here, or calm her down. Really truly bring her back here if she's tries to hurt you or anyone else. Please for your and her safety." Wallabee nodded as walked out the building.

The bus came. Wally walked on first, Kuki followed behind. They sat down together as the bus roared off back to town. Kuki looked at a tensed Wally. She kissed his cheek. Wally looked at her he smiled lightly. He looked at her nails. They were a inch long, sharp to the were it can rip off skin. He kissed her hand. The bus ride seem longer than usual. Kuki made him look at her."Wally are you okay?" she asked clearly worried. Wally nodded."Good." She smiled lightly.

The bus came to a stop. Wally and Kuki walked off the bus and to the tree house. The tree house was still the same. Wally looked at her as she looked at a changed neighborhood in her eyes. Wally smiled at her. Though he knew there were nothing to smile about. Kuki sighed in the memories when they were kids."Wally." Wallabee looked at her."Did you miss me?"

Wally just looked at her. He was surprised that question.'Why would she ask me that question. I love her thats the thing of it all.' He smiled at her. The grey sky was letting down sprinkles."Of course I did Kuki, same with our friends they missed you too." Kuki sighed. They walked to the house of Nigel's.

Hoggie looked at the tree house door to see that Kuki and Wally enter. Abby hugged Kuki."Welcome home." Abby said releasing Kuki. Wally sat down at the island. Kuki looked around the room. Nigel just looked at her. Hoggie kept his mouth shut."You hungry?" offered Abby, trying to not to sound scared. Kuki shook her head.

Wallabee stood next to her."Sleepy?" He asked. She nodded. He took her to her room. They walked upstairs into the hall way. The others looked at each other. They just looked back at the hall then the tv.

Kuki laid on her bed, which was big stuff animal bad. Wally laid down with her. He did it so she wouldn't feel alone. He looked at her worriedly. Kuki closed her eyes slowly."Kuki...?" She opened them again.

"Yes." She chimed closing the gap between them a little. She felt hes heart race. Her heart was at a steady beat. Wally looked at her, his facial expressions shows a scared look. He never meant for their relationship to be awkward. He looked at her with hes green eyes. He held her hands gently.

Wally bit his lip to the point of little blood showing. Kuki licked it clean. He blushed darkly."You want me to stay with you. For a little bit." He rubbed her hands gently.

Kuki nodded,"I really want you to be with me forever. Wallabee." She kissed him on lips. He moaned on the kiss. She released the kiss."Please stay with me." She let her hands free from his hands.

He nodded to her. He wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.'Please get well Kuki. Please.' He only thought closing his tired eyes. She snuggled in hes chest. She followed into a deep sleep with him.

_Oh about that_

_Anyway wait for Chapter 3_

_Really no wait for it_

_Keep reading if you like this damn story!_


	3. Late Night Activities

_Chap 3_

_Ready_

_I hope you are!_

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to see Kuki snoring quietly. He sighed by the fact was that her mind may not be stable again. That scared him even more so. He got up to walk out of her room. As soon he was out, Hoggie was behind him grinning cheekily. Wally gave a annoyed expression and walked to hes room. Hoggie followed curious why it was so quiet in her room. Wallabee was beginning to be annoyed. He turned to see the comedian boy who was hes friend, or best guy friend. Kuki was hes best friend who's a girl and girlfriend."What?" He said bitterly.<p>

Hoggie sighed then smiled again."Why so quiet numbuh 4? Did something happen on her bed? You been in there for 2 hours." Wallabee just kept on walking as Hoggie kept on asking him questions if he got laid or not. Wallabee turned to him. He pinched the bridged of hes nose in frustration. Hoggie put hes hands in front of his face. If Wally was going to sock the living day lights out of him.

Wallabee just sighed, he looked at hes room door,"No Hoggie we didn't do it. She kissed me, and well we fell asleep. Case closed." Hoggie looked him curiously. He knew that there was something else he wasn't saying. Wally just smiled at hes friend."Really thats all."

Hoggie looked at a door that closed in hes face. Nigel walked up to him. Hoggie turned to him."Do you think that numbuh 3 and 4 will ever be the same?" Nigel was wried out by Hoggie question.

"Why ask that question?" He asked. Hoggie shrugged."I'll tell you something you been hanging out with numbuh 5 to much. Then they felt a eerie shadow behind them. Hoggie moved out of the way as Nigel ran for hes life. Hoggie went to hide from hes girlfriend rage.

Wallabee was looking at the ceiling for a while. He heard what was going on outside of hes room but ignore it. Wally's mind was racing, so many questions unanswered, so many horrible thoughts lingered in hes mind. Then he looked at the clock. He sighed. This is going to be hes first time giving Kuki medicine. He opened hes door to see Kuki outside of his door."K-Kuki! Wha- What are doing?" She took a step forward. She looked at the small orange capsule full of pills. Wally just had a huge blush on his face.

"Wally I need to take my medication now." She held a bottle of water in front of him. He gave her one pill. She took it and popped it in her mouth. She took some water and swallowed the pill whole. Her eyes looked droopy. Wallabee had a worry look on his face."Its okay Wally its just the medicine doin their work. Promise." She took his face and kissed it gently. Wally returned it. He grabbed her hips caressing them nicely. She broke the kiss."Night." She kissed him again. Her face was a light shade of pink.

She walked back to her room. Hoggie looked at Kuki then at Wallabee."Are you going to go after her."

Wally slapped him in the head."No. Why would I take advantage on Kuki when shes high." Hoggie laughed.

He patted Wallabee back."Aw come on numbuh 4, its not really drugs its just medicine to help her to retain her sanity back." Hoggie choice of words got him another slap in the head."What was that for?" Wally shrugged.

"I just like slapping you in the head." He said leaning on the door frame. Hands in hes pockets."Hoggie how are you sure that the medicine is to help gain back her sanity?" Hoggie smiled at him.

He fixed hes goggles."Really to tell you as long as she got her friends and you she be back to her old self. Promise." Wallabee sighed.

"You been hanging out numbuh 5 to much. You know." Hoggie nodded, setting hes goggles in the right place.

Hoggie walked down the hall."See ya later numbuh 4."

Wallabee was confused."Wait where are you going!"

Hoggie smirked at him."Home its your turn to watch the tree house. The rest of us except Kuki are going home tonight. Have fun, see you two tomorrow." He laughed running down the hall. He left a shocked Wallabee.

"CRAP!" He literally forgot it was hes turn. He closed hes door. He was going to stay in hes room all night. He remembered the last time he was alone, he saw count spank u lot in the house to spank him, that scared him half to death, because the count had grown hold and more terrifying. Most villains left them alone. Wally also doesn't agree to being in the dark in the tree house alone. Even with Kuki her medication she put her to sleep for a while.

Later that night, Wallabee woke to sweating of a sexual dream of hes girl. He haven't cum yet to that he woke to a dream change to a nightmare. He walked to the bathroom with a hard boner. When he was about to released he heard a crash in the kitchen. He groaned by annoyance. He walked out of hes room wobbly.'Okay Beetles stay calm. As long you stay away from your girlfriend. You'll be good.'

He walked down the hall to hear scraping on the walls. Wally walked faster to get to the kitchen. He heard footsteps. They were light, but heavy enough to hear. He swallowed hard. He ran to the kitchen. He looked through the drawers of the kitchen for a weapon. He picked up a knife. He tried to hold it steady. He darted hes eyes under a lit bulb. Hes hands shook in fear of dying or becoming injured. He felt small arms slink around hes waist and neck."K-Kuki...?" He turned to see a teared eyed Kuki."Why are you crying?" She didn't say nothing but kneed hes back. Wally screamed and fell on the floor.

KUki got on top of him. Wally had tears falling. He was whimpering. Kuki kiss him rubbing on hes harden member. Wally moaned to her ministrations. He opened hes eyes to see her staring in the eye. He winced at her menacing glare at him. Kuki smirked at him."You left me Wally. Why?" She asked her voice supposedly dark. Wally shivered, he was silent."No response. I thought you would stay with me forever. I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but you promise me.

She heard him gasped."Kuki I will. I will never leave. You were asleep, I didn't want to disturbed you. Honest." She smirked at him. She turned around and sat on hes stomach. She squeezed hes hard member till she saw precum pouring out."FUCK!" Wally shouted pain and pleasure. He had tears running down hes face.

"Do you love me?" Wally was appalled by he question. She waited for a response, no answered."Hmph... no answer. Oh well." She yanked off hes pants and boxers. It showed a a swollen boner."Why so large? Mm..." She smirked again, she slipped off her panties. Wally eyes went wide.

"Kuki really here... now... why...?" He asked confused. She took a scarf and wrapped it around Wally's shaft base. He was shocked.'Shes going to sex torture me. She suppose to be... oh god shes on me. I'm in her, why does this feels so uncomfortable oh... I know its like rape... wait why would she...' He felt her pumping herself in and out from hes cock. He whined and moaned, he felt that he was going to explode.

Then all he remembered her whispering,'I love so much' or 'I'm so sorry for this... but you feel so damn good'. Then everything went white, then red, then green, lots of green, then just black. He realized he passed out.

He woke to the first sign of daybreak. He looked to see hes cum was clean, and hes pants were up. Hes head was pounding, hes legs felt wobbly. He used a counter, he looked to see the knife was gone. He groaned again,'Crap...' He realized this is his problem not hes friends. He would deal with it later. He heard Kuki yawning. He gasped. He stayed still fearing the worst, fearing that she might just shoot him.'Shes going to kill me just like... no, no, no, he killed himself everyone saw. EVERYONE!'

Kuki smiled lightly at him. She had a light glow to her."Hi Wally." He was now scared.

_Chap 3 folks_

_4 is coming soon! No fear!_

_I really hope you like this story!_

_Leave now if this is to much!_

_NO ONE! I MEAN NO ONE! Tell that the character in this are too !_

_GOT IT! They have a friend... no go read the summary or ask me in PMS about it!_

_Keep reading! X3_

_Sending you PEACE!_


	4. Sorry T T

_Chapter 4_

_I hope your READY!_

_=) Read!_

* * *

><p>Kuki eyed him curiously why wasn't he responding to her. He always says 'hello' before anyone else does. This time he was silent, hes eyes were in total shock. Like someone mentally abused him last night. She stepped closer to him. He flinched a little."Wally are you okay."<p>

He hesitated before answering."Y-Yeah I'm fine..." She stepped a little closer he flinched again while stepping back. She had a hurt expression on her face. He looked away guilty of retreating from Kuki."Sorry I just had a bad night sleep." He lied. He turned around avoiding her eyes. He heard her gasped, by a bruise that formed on hes back.

"I'm sorry." He was confused, on why she said she was sorry.

He turned to her."For what?"

She had tears go down her face."I remember now... I hurt you last night. I kneed on your back... and took our virginities away without even asking you if you were ready. Really I am sorry... I don't know why I did that... I should go back to the asylum. I'm not stable to be with you Wally." She cried sitting down on the floor. Wally walked to her now really feeling bad that he made her cry.

He kneed before her."Kuki its fine really... you were mad at me-" She cut him off.

"NO I WASN'T!" She had anger fill her up now. Wally looked scared. She calmed down again."Sorry... but you didn't do nothing... its not fine, not at all. I took the knife and stabbed at my stuff animals." Wally didn't want to believe it. She was unstable, kinda of. He embraced her, stroking her hair.

Kuki look at him. Wallabee smiled at her."How about we go out just the two of us. How about that? We forget about last night." She nodded to hes suggestion. He smiled, he stood up bringing her up with him. They sat down and ate some cereal. Kuki though hardly ate, anything. Wally squrimed a little. He was still a little hard, he hardly understood why. Thats until he got a shot at Kuki's boob that showed from her loosely fitted shirt. He had a hard blush on hes face.

Kuki smirked at him."I knew I should of wore a bra. You can see my pink tit." Wallabee choked a little on hes cereal. She giggled. Wallabee chuckled, he ate once more."Wally are you hard?" He choked again.

"What...? No!" He blushed darkly."The others won't be back for another hour and a half. So what do you wanna..." He stopped in mid senescent as she was stretching out. Her breast were lifted like she gotten a boob job. He felt sweat form, even though it was cool in the tree house. He squirmed more, yet brought the attention of Kuki to him. She smiled at him. She disappeared under the table. He let out a moaned to hes sore area. She was messaging hes thighs. Her hands were dangerously close to hes area. He let hes head fall back eyes in hes head.

"Wally enjoying yourself." He nodded. He scooted back so he can get a good look at her messaging him. She smiled hotly."Wally, I slipped a condom on you last night so I won't get pregnant." He just nodded to her, he was lost in pleasure.

"Kuki." He moaned her name. She giggled at him. She pulled down hes pants once more. Hes area had a purple outline around the base. She messaged that part of him. He groaned."Kuki." He moaned again. She licked around hes base soothing the abused area that she caused. Wallabee realized he was to far gone to calm down. He felt her tongue on hes tip. He bucked hes hips in her mouth. She moaned on him. He looked at her through lidded eyes.

Before she brought him to hes climax she stopped, with her soothing message. Wally pouted. She giggled."The others are going to back any minute. So pull up your pants." He groaned, her ways of soothing him is always ruined by hes friends.

'Damn friends! FUCK! Right when I was about to cum.' He pulled up hes pants and went to hes room."DAMN IT!" He shouted on top of hes lungs.

Kuki giggled at him. She entered her room looking at the massacre of shredded animals. She sighed.'I killed most of my animals." She changed to her green dress. She laid down her bed staring at the ceiling.'I hurt Wally. Why would I do that. He promised me that he will be with me. A promise is a promise.' She looked up to see her door open to be Abby."Oh numbuh 5. Hey." She said dully.

Abby sat on her bed."So how was last night?" She asked.

Kuki gasped,"Oh... Um good... well. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Abby shrugged."Numbuh 4 seem to be in a very good mood which I haven't seen in a while. He hardly talks to us unless its about anything to do with you. Right now hes being picked on about being a virgin still." Kuki blushed darkly.

"Yeah virgin." She looked at Abby with worry eyes."When ever Wally comes and talks to me about the asylum, he says that hes doing fine. I guess he lied to me to keep me calm." Abby nodded. She walked over to sit with Kuki.

Abby smiled. A real smile."Now since you came home. Hes mood seem to be better than a sleeping, grouchy, quiet, can probably punch the daylight out of a person numbuh 4." Kuki giggled at the long list for Wallabee mood.

The girls looked at the door to hear 2 out of 3 boys at Kuki's door. Abby opened it."Ahem." Nigel used Hoggie as a shield.

"PUNCH HIM! I BREAK EASY!" Nigel shouted for hes life.

Wally looked at the two boys then Kuki,"Ready." Kuki walked out hopping on Wallabee's back. Hoggie looked at the two of them.

"Abby, you wanna-"

"NO!" She shouted.

Wally and Kuki were sitting on the bench in the park. It was a clear sky today. The sun warmth was relaxing on both their skin. Kuki licked her ice cream, some got on her nose. Wally wiped with his thumb, then licking it from it. Kuki blushed looking away. Wallabee laughed at her. She pouted at him."Its not funny." Wallabee laughed still.

He shook off rest of it."Of course it not." They got up finishing their ice creams, only to run into Fanny, or 86. Her red hair was tamed now and in a poodle ponytail.

Fanny eyed Wally lustfully. Then looked at Kuki with boredom."Hey. Kuki I see they let you out." She added sarcasm to it.

Kuki just smiled at her."Yup good behavior." Wally knew this wasn't going to end well. He dragged her from the hellish scene that was about to take place.

Wallabee sighed."Kuki listen Fanny or numbuh 86 is some what attracted to me. So please don't start with her, please. I don't like her either, so there is no need to start any fights with her okay." Wally noticed that Kuki was shaking in fear. He turned her direction. He saw a boy that look like Ace the kid. Except with jet black hair. Same outfit just the hair was different."Kuki, listen to me," He grabbed her face to face him,"Hes dead. Got it. That kid over there just looks like him. Okay. Nodded if you understand." She nodded, calming down a little.

They walked out of the park. Wallabee couldn't help but to be freaked out also. He looked so much like Ace, but Ace shot himself in the head.'He died, which is good cause Kuki was being sexually harassed by him. That was when we started to date. So that ass did deserved to die.' He looked back to see no one.

In the shadows, the jet black hair kid ate a chili cheese dog, smiling deviously.'Good good, she still remembers that I died.'

_Chap 4!_

_I hope you like it!_

_No complaining that the characters are out of whack_

_I know, I am the one writhing this story!_

_Please leave me alone about it_

_THANK YOU!_

_Chapter 5 will be out soon!_

_Keep reading and enjoy! XD_


	5. Two heads are better than one

_Chapter 5_

_I am really hoping you like this story..._

_I am not sure but I might stop this story_

_Please tell me if I should continue it._

* * *

><p>Wally and Kuki was watching TV on the couch late at night. Wallabee gotten over Kuki sexual desires last night. He heard light soring coming from her. He sighed in content. He was glad that she was asleep, it gave him time to compose himself on hes little dilemma. Kuki she was very unstable. He knew this was bad, but the medicine should cure her before anything that drastic from her pass cause her to flips out. He looked at her again, hes vision almost went blurry. He fought the tears back and sighed again. He heard her moaning quietly to herself.'What could she be dreaming of?' HE turned hes attention to the TV again. He said quietly to himself,"Kuki." In doing so it woke her up.<p>

She looked at him with her brown eyes. It was as if her innocent weren't wisped away by a demon of hell."Yes, Wallabee." She earned a awarding gasped from him. This some what turned her on a little. He looked at her with green eyes. She smiled at him cheekily.

"Its nothing." He said. He kept watching the TV screen.

Kuki though straddle an hes lap, this moved stunned him. She leaned in and was breathing on hes neck steadily. She earned a heart felt moan. She smirked at him,"Horny. A little." Wallabee just was breathing hard. Her lips so tempting to hi, but she had him on stun, as she pinned hes wrist down to the couch they were upon. She started kissing hes neck heavenly. Thats until, she bit hes neck hard. She bit it till it left a good size bite mark on hes neck."Your mine please don't forget that."

Wallabee stared at her as she walked away. He grasped hes neck where it was bit, it was painful. It was like a dog biting at your side, or people kicking in all the wrong places and it was straight wrong and painful. He had tears falling from hes face. He started to mumble to himself."First shes nice to me, then she take away our virginity without even thinking about." He just got up, but was shocked to see Kuki Sanban coming back and pinning to the wall.

"Where you going handsome. You still have to give me my pills. Or did you forget... mm." She stated suggestively. Wallabee couldn't believe fucking forgot to give her pills. He then noticed he felt a tongue moving around a painful area that was now beginning to be soothed away.

He looked at her with serious glare,"Kuki please... stop... I am still not over what you did to me last night." Kuki hang her head shamefully low. Wallabee frowned at her stance."I still love you though." He kissed her on lips before going to hes room. Kuki smiled at him then headed back to her room. Hoggie came out of hes room after listening in on their conversation.

Hoggie knocked on Wallabee's door to get some answers on what happen last night. Between him and Kuki. He knocked to be opened by a drowsy Wally. Wally wore a white muscle shirt, and black pants. He looked at Hoggie irritatedly."How are you asleep so fast?"

Wally yawned,"One, school, and two I am really sleepy. So what do you want, before I kick your ass."

Hoggie sighed,"What happen between you and numbuh 3... last night?" This question earned him a gasped. He was dragged in by Wallabee. Hoggie was sat down at a chair. Wally sat down facing him.

He looked at Hoggie with a concerned look."How much did you hear?"

Hoggie only looked away. This was a serious situation. He wasn't all this comfortable with situations like these."Not that much... but what did she do too you, other than giving you a pretty good bite mark on your neck."

Wally covered hes neck quickly. It still stung from the pain of her k-9 teeth. He sighed."Yeah that and fucked me against my will."

Hoggie was on stun,'He was rape... why would he keep that a secret from hes friends! Why?' Hoggie swallowed hard."Wallabee..." this was the first time Hoggie called him by hes name,"why didn't you tell me or one of us? Why?"

Wally just sighed,"I knew you guys would flip and take her back there. To that place. Shes not happy there. Shes happy here... but me-"

Hoggie finished for him,"Not."

Wally blushed a little,"No I am happy, its just that... what if she tries to kill you guys, that be on my head. No one else issue." Hoggie sighed.

"Dude, your not alone. I'll help."

Wally was a aghast."Hoggie, listen she can be scary when mad. Trust me I seen her up close." Hoggie stared at him dead on."I guess you won't take no for a answer. Will you." Hoggie shook hes head to answer as no."Okay, first we need to get a knife from her room. Tonight."

Hoggie was set at stun again."You let her have a knife."

Wally shook hes head,"No, after the incident she took from me. Anyway she did say she was sorry for it." He walked out of hes room with Hoggie following behind."Ssh... its going to be dangerous. Remember that." He then had a short flashback to what the doctor told him.'If she become unstable send her back there immediately. Yeah right."

They were at her door. Hoggie was scared out of hes wits. Wally just took deep breaths. He opened her door to see her asleep. The knife gleamed in her destroyed room. The both swallowed hard.'Crap this is going to be harder than I thought.' Wally thought as the knife was right next to her bed, as they walk in the room.

_Sorry for the long update_

_Really I am. The internet was down, then my web page fell down once I saved it, so I had to reload it!_

_Really truly I am sorry!_

_Keep reading and enjoy this story of mine! =)_


	6. Got the knife!

_Chap 6_

_I hope your ready for this!_

_No turning back now!_

_XD Read!_

* * *

><p>Everything was dark in Kuki's room. Wally almost tripped over some of her things. Hoggie saved him a few times from falling face first. They were breathing heavily, just because they were afraid of waking Kuki up. The knife gleamed in the glowing moon. It actually radiated light from the steel blade. Hoogie stopped a few feet behind Wallabee. He was shaking were he stood. Wally looked at him questioningly."Why are you standing there?" He whispered to him. Hoggie swallowed hard. Wally groaned quietly."Fine stay there and keep guard. Tell me of shes about to wake up." Hoggie nodded. Wallabee walked over to her bed.<p>

He felt hes hands sweating. He swallowed that huge lump in hes throat. He looked at Kuki's calm face. He wiped away the sweat on hes hands, so the knife won't slip out of hes grip. He gripped the knife, while holding the sharp end. As for hes mother, who told him a million times before, never ever hold the sharp end or you will be cut. He gripped it so hard that blood trickle down, and tears were prickling hes eyes. He held in the scream.'Should of listen to mom.' Hoggie saw him in pain as they walked out of Kuki's room.

They were in Hoggie's room. Wally looked at hes trembling, bleeding red. He felt like passing out, by the sight of so much blood. He looked pale, just bu staring at it. The knife was in the middle of the table. The stainless steel was marked with hes blood. Hoggie sighed combing through hes brown hair."Man Wallabee, why didn't any tell never to hold a knife by the blade end."

Wally eyed with a grim look."My mom did, but do I listen to her nope. Look what happen now." He held up hes bleeding hand. Hoggie swallowed hard.

"You should clean that wound up, before its get infected." Wally nodded, as he took the gauze and wrapped it around hes hand. Hoggie picked up the stain blade and gingerly looked at it."Why do you think she wanted the knife?"

Wallabee shrugged."She did say, that she destroyed all her stuff animals with it. Really I think that all she really did." Wally trying to think of other reasons why she would want a knife in possession.

"Does she have any enemies?" Hoggie questioned.

Wally could name off only two kids."Fanny or as some say 86, and well this kid that look like Ace. Even though she doesn't even know him. Hoggie why would you think she will kill anyone?"

Hoggie sighed,"Its a suggestion. I am not sure myself, what did the doc say about her freaking out about seeing the past come back to her."

Wallabee remembered exactly what the doc said to him.'If she see anything from the past bring her back here or try to calm her down.' He groaned,"Man. We have to hide the knife from Nigel and Abby. I mean hide it to were we forgot where it was." Hoggie nodded.

Hoggie hid it where he always forget things. In hes closet. Hoggie looked at a passed out Wallabee on a chair. Hoggie knew what he got himself into with this. For him he was doing it for two friends, even if one is crazy as hell. He was still going to help hes friends, even if keeping the secret between him and Wally.

Wally, Kuki, and Hoggie were walking to school, together. They actually left early to avoid any questions, one on Wally's hand, and the other about having minus one of the knives. Hoggie sighed, even though the summer air was there, the cold winters still lurk behind it all, giving him a cold shiver. Wally had hes hands stuffed in hes pockets. He looked a cloudless day. Some days were warm and raining others, bright and sunny like this. Kuki let out a content sigh, it mad Wally and Hoggie jump. It didn't faze her.

"So Wally, how did you sleep?" She asked cheerfully.

Wallabee just gave a two halves of a chuckle,"Good, fine. You."

She nodded at him."Numbuh 2 or Hoggie, how did you rest?" She asked the same question, with the same sound of the cheerfulness.

Hoggie laughed a little,"Good, good."

They walked to the school ground to see the doors closed, for the time being. Wallabee sat down on the bottom step letting hes eyes droop down. Hes body is begging hes mind to rest, and relaxed. He was on high alert, he would take anything to stay awake, just to watch Kuki. Hoggie was snoring next to him. Kuki looked at the same black haired kid who went to the back of the school. Kuki followed him in a dazed. Like it was calling her.

Wally opened hes eyes, he was out a minute tops. He woke Hoggie from hes slumber."Wheres Kuki?" Hoggie was wide awake now. They got up and looked around for their friend.

Kuki stopped in front of a kid, she knew wasn't going crazy this time. The kid who looked like Ace, was there in her face. She was shaking, but had a sick and twisted grin. The kid just walked away, as kuki grabbed a rock, to bash the boy with. She was about to walk, but only to be stopped by Wallabee and Hoggie."Kuki drop the rock. Please." Wally asked.

She released the rock, leaning against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at her target. Her nails were still long, that was the only type of evidence that she was in the asylum. Everything else about her looked as normal as the daylight itself. She turned on her heel and walked back to the front of the school, that the doors were open too. Wallabee, and Hoggie followed in anticipation.

They were walking down the halls. Some kids only looked at Kuki, because they heard that she was in asylum. Even though she didn't look like she did. Wally looked at the kids in the halls, they had terrified faces to them. He sighed as he got to hes locker. Hoggie leaned against his. Kuki sat down on the teal color floors, to her the floor was smooth. She smiled in content. If hell was screaming right in their faces, then they be running. Hoggie face palmed himself. Wallabee, swallowed hard. Kuki smiled at her rival.

Kuki stood up to face her,"Hello Fanny."

Fanny just eyed carefully."Kuki. Hello Wallabee, and hes idiot sidekick."

Hoggie took that as a insult."Hey I have you know that this mind of mine is way superior than yours. So don't call me a idiot."

Fanny looked at him in boredom, then turning her gaze toward Wally."So you wanna hang-"

Wallabee walked off quickly, dragging Kuki behind him. Hoggie followed, sticking hes tongue at her. Fanny just sighed at the scene.'He'll come around.' She thought bluntly.

The three sat down in class, Nigel and Abby walked in sighing in relief, that their friends were okay. Abby sat down with them. Nigel was in the front with Rachel or numbuh 362 (not sure ifs that her number or not) who was hes girlfriend.

The teacher walked into a full classroom. With her was a student. The exact one that Kuki was following earlier before school started. Her eyes went wide with anger and a terror. The teacher looked at her class smiling,"This is our new student, Lance. Hes the cousin of our deceased Ace the kid. So lets greet him with the most care and respect." The class greeting him.

Hoggie, Wallabee were at a stand still, Kuki was shaking in her sit, but calming down quickly. Lance sat next too Kuki. Kuki just smirked to herself. Wally caught her smirk before she looked at the board. It scared him.'What are you thinking about Kuki.' He looked at the board as the class officially started.

_If you wanna know what happens next, then wait!_

_Anyway, I hope you like it so far._

_If you thought was dull then I apologize._

_KEEP READING =D_


	7. Only Keep secrets if you can keep them

_Chapter 7_

_Well here I go_

_I am hope you are excited, or intense fie!_

* * *

><p>After school Wally and Hoggie went to the arcade, to ease their tension. Kuki is hanging around with Abby. Nigel was to busy and hanging with hes girlfriend Rachel. Hoggie walked up to the machine and inserted two coins. The game started. Hoggie was ready for the game, as Wallabee looked at how angry some of the girls are, and how some of them look like Kuki. He swallowed hard."Hey are you okay?" Hoggie asked clearly worried.<p>

Wallabee shook the disturbing images from hes mind."Yeah let-" He was shoved by the new student who cackle out a laugh."Hey buddy watch it!" Wally shouted.

He turned around,"Are you the girl I sit next too boyfriend. Cause I was talking to her when walking home, and she told me that she had a boyfriend. So are you him, if you are... your pretty ugly to be her boyfriend. She needs a handsome fellow, like me." He stated clearly.

Wallabee was not in the mood for a fight."Stay away from her, if not for my sake, then it should be for yours. Kuki is dangerous when mad or pester." Wally stated walking out the gaming zone. Hoggie sighed and was saying good bye to the game of awesomeness."HOGGIE! Lets go back to the tree."

Hoggie looked back at the kid, 'He look like Ace, but he doesn't.' He caught up to Wally.

They were walking till they got to Nigel house. From where they were standing they heard laughing, giggling, moaning, grunting, from the inside. Wally smiled turned to a snicker, then burst into laughter. Hoggie laughed to when he realized hes parents were gone on days like these. They both topple over laughing their asses off."Ow! My gut HURTS!" Wally spitted out laughing hard. Hoggie was laughing too hard to even speak.

Then the door open to the two red face teens and one with crazed hair the clearly fixing hes sunglasses. Nigel looked at hes two friends, laughing their asses off."Shut Up!"

Hoggie got up, still laughing,"So how was your first time!" Hoggie fell back into laughter.

Wallabee was over hes laugh,"Sorry, sorry so was this your first time?" Wally asked innocently.

Nigel just walk in the house fixing the couch. Wally picked what somewhat a ripped package,"Numbuh 2, we found our dirt,y dirty proof." He laughed again.

Hoggie laughed again to,"Why on the couch, where someone lets say your parents can hear you two moaning and groaning." He went back into a fit of laughter.

Nigel had a flush face."Just shut up. You two are so immature. You won't even know how to deal with a actually problem if it hit you right in the face!"

They remembered Kuki."SHIT!" Wallabee shouted."Is Kuki here!" Hoggie had a concerned face. Nigel was confused.

"What do you need her for?" He questioned. Wallabee just sighed. Hoggie just looked away."Is there a secret I shouldn't know and only you two know."

Hoggie was silent, Wally was headed to the door that led to the tree house. Only to be blocked by Nigel."Move please." Wally asked. Hoggie walked behind him.

"Tell me numbuh 4." Wallabee looked to the ground.

"We can't." Hoggie stated.

"Why not?" Nigel asked in a British accent.

"We just can't." Wallabee said. He took out hes bandage hand."One reason is this. Also I think you won't be mature enough for this anyway." Wallabee said bluntly.

Nigel looked at a bandage hand, with dried up blood in the middle."I am more mature than you. Plus the problem must be small for you too."

Hoggie chuckled leaning against the wall."Should we tell him then."

Wally shrugged,"Do you think he can keep a secret, and not send her back."

Hoggie shook hes head,"Nope, so need to tell our dark secret." Hoogie opened the tree house door as the two teens walked in and went up to the house. They left a confused Nigel. Just then Abby and Kuki was in the house.

Nigel walked up to Abby,"Numbuh 2 is hiding something with numbuh 4." Kuki looked pale. Abby laughed.

Abby walked up too the tree house door. The three entered the elevator type door.

Hoggie and Wallabee sat on the couch looking at the TV. Hoggie looked at Wallabee."So should we really tell him."

Wally snickered."Hell NO! Why tell a someone if its a secret." Wally continued to watch television. Until they heard a door open. They saw Nigel, Kuki, Abby standing there looking at them."Oh hey."

Kuki walked over and sat between the two teens. Wally got a whiff of her perfume. Abby just sighed.

She looked at Nigel."See no secret. Lets watch some TV."

Nigel looked at her,"Not its about, numbuh 3."

Abby just shook her head in disappointment."Nigel go to sleep. Or something."

He walked away, but only eying Wallabee.

That night, Wallabee and Hoggie were talking about the new kid, Hoggie's room.."Look listen to me, Hoggie that kid could be Ace."

Hoggie nodded in agreement,"But why does he want mess with numbuh 3. If he already fucked her up by showing her that he died once."

Wally sighed,"This doesn't makes sense! He dies, then get bury, then when shes out he comes back into the picture."

Hoggie remembered Kuki's birthday party a few years back."Remember numbuh 3's birthday party."

Wally smiled at that joyful memory."Yeah, that when sticky bread came and crash the party, then he kidnapped Kuki. It was fun year there. Why?"

Hoggie smiled."Well because, Ace was meant to save that day, instead of you. After that you two became a item, and I guess Ace was going to get revenge one way or another. Thats just my guess." Wally sighed again.

He looked at Hoggie then the window,"This isn't good." Hoggie nodded as he sat down on hes bed.

Outside the door, Kuki heard partially everything. She smirked,'Ace you want to die by me this time instead of killing yourself I'll oblige to you' She walked down the hall to the trees house door that led to Nigel's house."I'M GOING OUT! BE BACK SOON!" She shouted leaving the warm comfort of the tree.

Wally and Hoggie ran to the door, Wallabee was pushing the button quickly.

"HURRY!" Hoggie shouted.

"I am, I am!" Wally shouted back the.

The door open only to have Wally inside. Hoggie was stopped by hes girlfriend and Nigel Uno."GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Hoggie shouted.

"I WILL!" Wally shouted, going down the tree. He leaned against it, as he heard rain coming down and thunder starting up.'Kuki.'

_Yeah_

_Another awesome chap!_

_Bring on the violence!_

_Keep reading =3_


	8. Rain, and Revenge

_Chapter 8_

_Be prepare!_

_Sadly this story is coming to a close_

_BUT... Not yet, I still have 4 chaps left!_

_One is like a epilogue_

_Read_

* * *

><p>Wallabee walked to the front door, only to be blocked by Nigel. Wallabee looked at Nigel angrily."Move outta of my way!"<p>

Nigel stood where he stands."Until you tell me what you are hiding from me and Abby. We are your friends, we want to help."

Wally eyes were turning glossy,"YOU CAN'T HELP! You just can't help. Think about this for a change, are you really Kuki's friend or just my friend. If your Kuki's frined, you'll figure out why should went there, why there is all of the sudden a new kid in our class, why I look so tensed all the time. Tell me that. I am going after Kuki before she does anything stupid." Wally walk around Nigel and out the front door.

Hoggie came down running after Wally."Wait for me!"

"Numbuh 2!" Nigel shouted.

Abby came down with a blush on her face. Nigel eyed her, as he was about to open hes mouth to ask how Hoggie got out of her clutches."Don't even say anything." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Wallabee looked around the dark street only to be sneaked up on behind by Hoggie."Holy... you scared me." Hoggie smiled. Wallabee didn't care how he escaped, just that he was able to help that is all. They race down the neighbor hood to find their friend who's out doing who knows what. The lightning flash showing Kuki running down couple of houses. Wallabee and Hoggie followed her.

Kuki was on the trail of Ace who was walking to the forest. It was all mouse, cat, and dogs. Ace was the mouse pursued by the feline Kuki, and who is followed by the two teens Wallabee and Hoggie as the dogs. It could go anyway, if one of them happen to make a slip up. Each one enter the forest as one was following the other. Ace knew that Kuki would follow him, he thought she actually like him. Kuki didn't like him, she wanted to kill him, for hurting her, making her go too the asylum, for hurting her friends. She was going to make him pay. Wallabee and Hoggie were just trying to bring back their friend before she does anything stupid.

Though as soon as the lightning went dyeing down each one of two took a different path, so it was Wally following Kuki, and Hoggie following Ace. Each one had a plan, though it was going to be a big fail.

"KUKI!" Wally shouted after. She turned and look at him. He looked at her in shock. Her eyes were almost feral. She more than unstable she was insane. The doctors words came back to wally's mind again. He heard laughing darkly. He was scared now. Kuki took out the knife she had with her. It was a blood stain knife. Wally remember the knife. It was the he accidentally cut himself with."K-Kuki drop the knife and lets go to my parents house." He suggested to her hoping her eyes would refocus on him.

Her eyes looked more deranged as opened her mouth, the rain pour around the two,"Why... if I know that sleazy ass bastard is still here! He doesn't deserve to live Wally. You know that, you told me that day before the day Ace supposedly shot himself in the head." She brought up her index finger to her head,"It's like pow, NOTHING HAPPEN! Right Wally! She made her thumb go down as if she pulled the trigger. Wally looked at her in shock.

He walked up to her, as hes mind and memories where starting up again.'I remembered that I told her that, I told her to pretend that the dummy is kid the Ace and shoot him in the damn head. She did that was the stress reliever for her to get over her trauma of being harassed by him.' He tried to grab hold of her but she moved back. He still came toward her,'I told her when she pretended to shoot him, think of like it's like pow, nothing happen. simple right.' He stopped in mid thought to see that they were face to face."Kuki." Kuki just kissed him sweeping him off of hes feet onto the ground. Wally looked up at the crazed vixen.'Were so close but so far apart from one another.'

Kuki kissed him along hes neck as the rain poured down upon him and her. Her black hair cling to her face. He noticed that her grin was twisted, her teeth were almost look like dog teeth. Her nails pierced hes chest. He winced. Wally stared at her as she had her way with him. She smiled at him. She peeled off hes shirt. She marveled at hes chiseled chest, hard abs. She bit down on the same stop on hes neck. He winced in pain. The rain was hardly letting up.

Hoggie found Ace staring at him."I thought you were dead." Hoggie told him angrily.

Ace just stared at him,"You know something why does Wallabee Beetles have the girl. Why does he have the sexist creature in the world to himself. I am handsomer than him. That doesn't make sense does it!"

Hoggie just sighed, he was sleepy, cold, and very mad."You know what, I thought we were friends, but right now your destroying one relationship and fucking up everyone else lives. You get numbuh 3 because shes going to try to kill you, and maybe if shes on a rampage then she would probably kill numbuh 4! You gave my friends hell! You did fraud of death! Do you think that would win NUMBUH 3! IT WON'T!" Hoggie was in rage.

Ace just walked away, but only to be tackled by Hoggie. They started fighting each other. Ace socked Hoggie in the stomach. Hoggie coughed up blood, but he socked Ace in the face. They fought to the point either one of them was going to be in a coma. Hoggie remembered Wallabee. He glared at hes long time rival. He ran to find hes friend.

Wally woke to a sore body. He was against the tree. He looked up to Kuki, he swallowed hard. He was glad he was asleep through the sex abuse. He whimpered as she smacked hes chested hard. She walked away as the wind blew. Wally was crying hard.'Kuki why.' He closed hes eyes again only to catch a glimpse of Hoggie coming to the rescue.

Hoggie lifted hes best friend who was breathing heavily.'Oh man hes really damage.' They stumbled back to the tree house bruised, cut, and with blood on their bodies. Wally looked at Hoggie after a minuet of walking."We have to fin-" He trailed off falling back to sleep zone. Hoggie nodded, he knew what or who he was talking about."Yeah numbuh 4 we have to find numbuh 3."

_Woo two chaps in one day! _

_Awesometastic!_

_Awesome and fantastic!_

_Anyway keep reading and wait for chap 0_

_XD_


	9. Let the Secrets fall!

_Chap 9_

_Prepare yourself_

_3 more chaps to go!_

_I am doing Regular show next..._

_Well this is the only guy and guy one I am doing!_

_Exception to the rules, cause really on the show (NOT DISIN') Margret is a well mutter mutter =D_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>Hoggie entered the house with Wallabee still asleep. Nigel and Abby were asleep on the couch. Hoggie sighed,'They were worry about us.' He looked at the time, 2 hours till school. He sighed, and set Wally down on the floor, He took a deep breath,"WAKE UP!" Nigel and Abby jolted awake as Hoggie got Wallabee and took him to the couch. Wally was sleeping soundly. Hoggie sighed, they were out for most of the night. Abby hugged him tightly.<p>

She glared at him,"DON'T EVER DO THAT YA' FOOL!" She slapped him with her hat. He just chuckled, lightly."So why were you out all night?" She questioned.

Hoggie sighed,"I can tell this much, Ace is alive."

Nigel was laughing hard,"He can't be."

Hoggie looked at Abby who stared at her friend who was asleep, but had darker secrets to share when he wakes."I believe you. Now what is this secret of yours and numbuh 4."

Hoggie swallowed hard, thats until Wally woke."Go and tell them now." He looked away shamefully.

Hoggie sighed. He hated these kinds of situations."Kuki shes gone. She went after Ace who is alive. To kill him in spite of revenge." He looked to the ground,"She even..." He coughed a little,"... um... r-r-rape... I JUST CAN'T SAY IT!" He cried out sitting down on the couch. Wally sighed bringing the attention to him.

He looked at hes friends."Kuki she raped me. Only to keep me out of harms way I think." He kept hes eyes shut, holding back the tears,"She might just kill Ace, then be a mental criminal. She might, or she just might over dose on her medication... then die. She might just die, by killing her past torment." He let the tears fall, as he kept eyes close shut, avoid being stare at horribly by hes friends.

Abby sighed, she knew that something was really wrong with Sanban. Like really wrong with her."Oh man, we have to find her except numbuh 4 and 2."

Hoggie nodded, Wally laid back down letting more tears fall as he closed hes eyes in spite of hes self. The other two went to school hoping to avoid giving information on their three other friends.

In class Nigel was chewing on hes pencil, as Abby was staring into space. She looked at the broad as it had review stiff on it. The teacher look at three empty seats."Nigel Abby where are your friends?" She asked.

Abby swallowed hard. Nigel looked away. Then Abby spoke,"Hoggie and Wally is sick for a while they might be back soon though. Kuki... well shes gone, like missing gone. You might see her around town if not then you won't see her at all.

Wally was in hes room sleeping, while Hoggie was reading a comic book outside hes door. He knew he looked like he got maul bye a dog. He also knew that Wally had the worst condition. when he dragged him home, he had a neck that had a swollen spot on it. Bruised back, and chest, arms, and legs. He was just horrible to look at. Its like someone had beaten him with a bat. Hoggie looked at the room door. He sighed wishing hes dear friend would get better. He got up and return to the tree house living room, only to see Fanny sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey." She said casually.

Hoggie gave a annoyed glare,"Numbuh 4 isn't in the mood for stalker ladies to visit him. so go home."

Fanny snorted,"No."

Hoggie heard something break in Wallabee's room. He ran to hes friend room. He saw Kuki staring at him stroking hes hair gently. Hoggie swallowed hard catching the attention of her. She smiled lightly, then it quickly change into a frown with her tears falling from her eyes. She mouthed the words,'I'm sorry.' She walked back to the window climbing back down the tree to somewhere else. Hoggie stood in complete shock. Fanny looked at a waken Wallabee.

"KUKI!" He frowned when he saw Fanny. He looked away seeing he was asleep for a while. He looked at Hoggie, gave a heart felt smile.

Hoggie looked at Fanny,"You should leave." Fanny as stubborn as she is was standing where she was. He looked at Wally who looked at hes open window.

"Who was here Hoggie instead of Fanny. Tell me."

Hoggie sighed,"Num- Kuki, Wallabee, she was here just staring at you. Sadly."

Wally got out of bed and ran to the window,"DAMN IT! Why? Why is she not staying, why did he have to return, everything was going well... why?" He punched the wall leaving a good size punch mark in the wall."Hoggie the cops are going to find her and put her back at the place."

Hoggie just looked at a horrible smile on Fanny's face. Hoggie pinched her arm. She yelped,"Don't tell no one. Got it."

Fanny nodded but crossing her fingers behind her. Then Abby came in with Nigel to see Wallabee staring out at the window. They frowned, he stressed, abused, hell was trying to screw with him this time. Hoggie took Abby by her hand.

Abby looked at him,"What is it?"

Hoggie leaned against the wall,"We have to kill Ace before Kuki does. Or I have to do it."

Abby looked at him appalled."ARE NUTS! Hoggie Gilligan why are you choosing a life in prison than freedom of a free man?"

Hoggie shrugged,"Wallabee, hes the one who needs more help, my parents can probably bail me out of jail, for him this is real shot of being with a person her cares about very much, I mean him and Kuki are a match made in heaven, like we are. I just want him to be happy." Abby just smiled at Hoggie's dedication as a friend to Wallabee.

"Okay fine, oh when are we going to tell Nigel that him and Rachel broke up 4 weeks ago." Hoggie shrugged.

That night Wally just was doing hes missing homework,'Kuki would help me on my math problem.' He felt small arms slink around him.

"Wally the answer is 122." Kuki said lovingly to her boyfriend. He realized she had taken her pills.

Wally turned to face her,"K- Kuki, did you take your medicine?" He asked.

Kuki nodded,"You stay with me forever, and stay with you forever. I love more than life its self. So when when May 17th is here, go to your house and look for me, I am either in the bathroom, bedroom, or the kitchen check all three. Thats the day Ace is going to die, and I am going to over dose. Its Like Pow, like nothing happen Wally. Right." She purred in hes ear. Wallabee was set on stun, hes eyes were wide in shock and horror. He felt hes body tremble, sweat forming by hes temples. Kuki kiss him passionately. He grabbed by the waist he leaned back.

She moved under hes shirt and felt heat on him. She looked at, grabbing hes to grab her chest. He kissed her again till hes mouth was sore. He whispered in her ear,"Please don't over dose."

Kuki kiss him on hes abuse neck."I might just do it Wallabee, wait for the date 17th at the time of 11:59 exactly. Or you might be to late." She kissed him again before leaving through the window.

He looked at her walking away in the night, then rush to the calendar and circled the exact date and written down the time. He was shaking all over again.'Shes going to kill herself, with her medication. She going to commit suicide." He clenched hes hands, and teeth. He looked at the window."Don't do it." He said to him self. The day was 2 days away on a Friday.

_Chap 9 for you_

_If it was a little dark I am sorry, a little sad, I am not sorry!_

_Comment please, except only nice ones, with some here there issues I have!_

_Keep reading._


	10. Returning the favor

_Chap 10_

_2 more chapters to GO!_

_XD_

* * *

><p>Kuki was walking through the forest while looking at a picture she took of her friends. She sighed, at those peaceful memories. She looked at the moon, just smiled at it."I am going to miss you guys so much." She looked to see Fanny standing there with a stern look to her face."Fatty, hello."<p>

Fanny flipped her off,"Its Fanny you crack pot." She walked up to Kuki who looked at the moon. The clouds are no gone and the sky is shining with stars."Are you even listening to me?"

Kuki took out a gun. She smiled at her,"Stay away from my Wallabee. You can't have him. Even if I happen to go too hell for murder, and he goes to heaven, you will still not have Wallabee Beetles." Kuki shot off the pistol that scrape Fanny upper arm. She winced under by the immanence pain. Blood trickle down her arm, as she started to run through the forest. She heard Kuki, giggling in joy.

The next day, Wally and Hoggie skipped another day of school. Wally was staring at his calendar, the date he circled was tomorrow. The 17th that his girlfriend was going to overdose. He swallowed hard, thinking of her going to hell for suicide, and murder. He looked to see that, Hoggie was staring through the door way."H-Hoggie?"

Hoggie just smiled at him."So you and Kuki have a date this Friday?" He asked his friend pervertedly. Wally stared at him, looking back at the calendar. Hoggie looked at the concerned face that he made. It was uneasy, and weary."Uh... Wallabee you okay?"

Wally looked at him just frowning."Hoggie leave me be. Please." Hoggie exit the room.

Hoggie looked to see Fanny sitting on their couch. He frowned at her, coming and going as she please."Get the hell out of here now. Before I call the cops."

Fanny stood and walk to Wally's room. Hoggie looked at her in shock. He then shrugged, going back to the kitchen, and returning to further importance.

Wallabee heard the door open."I said leave me alone."

He heard a girlish giggle. He groaned realizing it was Fanny."Hey sexy."

Wallabee Looked at her angrily."Get out of my room."

Fanny just smirked at him."Nope."

Wally knew he couldn't hit a girl. If she was still a tomboy then he could of smack her in the face."Then why are you here?" He question her.

She giggled, then showing a evil smile,"Kuki your girlfriend shot me in the arm. She actually lost it. She gone crackers, bonkers, complete-" Wally stopped her on her rant.

He clenched hes fist in tight balls."Shut up. If it so happen that Kuki dies, or get locked up, I still won't like you. Never ever. I swear to it."

Fanny frowned,"I told my dad to tell the police that, Kuki shot me. Shes trying to kill a kid, that isn't even alive."

Wally looked at her appalled,"How the hell did you find out about that!" He shouted at her. He was pissed off now.

Fanny just knew speaking about her condition, and really telling her father what happen to her, was going to cause his wires on end."I am sorry, really I am."

Wallabee clenched his teeth."Know what just, stay here and leave me the hell alone." He walked to seeing Nigel and Abby got home. He passed them with out saying anything. He walked out the house enjoying the summer air, and hot sun on hes neck. He looked at all the couples or families, laughing, playing, kissing each other. It made a very large, heart aching hole in hes stomach. He felt as if he was ripped from Kuki life forever.'Were so close, but so far.'

He looked across the street to see Kuki following Ace. He followed her in hopes of talking to her. To drive some sense back into her. To tell her a hell bent revenge isn't the way to go. He fasted walk around the corner to see Kuki leaning against the wall, breathing in the ally air. He walked up to her slowly. Kuki look at him, and gave him a warm smile. She walked towards him."Wallabee."

He looked at her brown eyes,"Kuki. Who were you following?"

Kuki smiled a little,"Ace."

Wally swallowed a lumped in his throat."Kuki, you need to let go of this spiteful rage."

She giggled a little,"Hanging around with Hoggie I see." She held up the pistol in hes face.

Fanny was telling the truth about her having a gun. He looked at her as her smile into a sick grin."Did you shoot Fanny, and why?"

Kuki frown,"She piss me off because she likes want you for herself. I meant to shoot her in the hand, but I guess it hit her upper arm. I hope you know she told the cops on me."

Wallabee nodded. He was about to speak, until Kuki hurried off after Ace once again. Wally tried to stop her but it was futile on stopping a girl who was up to killing Ace. Wally walked back home, the tree house to be exact.

Kuki corner Ace as he looked for a way out. They were in the abandon construction park. Kuki shot him twice in the arm, once in the leg, the other in his shoulder. Kuki smiled at her now fallen prey."Your going to die, a painful, unmerciful, death."

Ace flipped her off, receving a sock in the jaw by her,"You hit good for a sexy dame." He spit out some blood."Bitch."

Kuki just hit him on he's head knocking him out in the process."You will die." she dragged him to Wallabee's house, for torturous games, of burning, cutting, then lastly the choking out ceremony.

Wallabee sat on hes bed, he stared at hes clock, it was 11:59 the time he was supposed to me Kuki at. He groaned in misery.'I hate my life.'


	11. It's Time

_Chapter 11_

_The second to last chap_

_Then well the last chap next_

_Hope you enjoy this story of mine_

_Next is regular show._

* * *

><p>Wally focused on getting to school early even though the doors are closed shut till 6:30. He looked for Fanny, Ace. They were no where in sight. He noticed the morning paper said that,'<em>Kuki Sanban daughter of Mrs. and Mr. Sanban, with a little sister name Mooshie(sorry if I don't know how to spell her name) had been found as being horrible parents. For letting a girl, have these emotional out breaks.<em>' He kept on walking to school.

He realized that Kuki was going to kill herself. He looked at the sun realizing that she won't feel the sun anymore, she won't be hugged by him anymore. He know if she dies he would have to except or live in complete denial. He sat on the school steps. He remembered exactly what happen on the day Ace faked hes death.

Several years ago (I am guessing they are like 13 okay)

_"Wally are you sure this is a good stress relief?" Kuki asked trying to hold the gun steady._

_Wallabee help her hand get steady."Of course, or you can just talk about it." He offer._

_Kuki playfully punched him in the arm."Jerk."_

_He looked straight, same with Kuki."Remember think of this, its like **POW** nothing happen, Kuki."_

_After target practice, Wally left her to hang with Hoggie. She turned to be face by Ace, who had a gun in his hand. Fanny was behind him smiling evilly."Hey Kuk. How are you?"_

_Kuki backed up frighten, by the creep."Please here just take the money and go away." Ace slapped it out of her hand. Kuki ran to get the gun on the table."Stay back."_

_Fanny just sighed,"You don't have the guts."_

_Kuki knew she didn't at least she was a good bluffer. Ace was going to bluff her and Wallabee out for good."Aw, Kuk why are you going to kill me?"_

_Kuki, just started to shake uncontrollably.'Wally please come.' She looked up to see Ace putting the gun to his head. She looked at him in shock,"W-Wait what are you doing?"_

_Ace pretended to cry,"If I can't have you then I shall die alone." He shot the blank not so close to head but make look like he shot himself._

_Wally looked at the scene with Hoggie, every one was at the complete stand still. Kuki dropped the empty gun also. She looked at Wally and everyone else. Her mind broke, or shattered like mirrors, she stepped on the path of insanity. Her world shattered, she only a dead boy she thought she killed, her boyfriend onto the scene with shock. She screamed loudly."I'M SORRY! OH GOD! I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HIM!"_

_Flashback over:_

Wally exit out of the halls towards the arcade. He needed to relaxed his tensed brain. He noticed that it was empty, usually on Fridays its pack.'Mm..why is it so low on kids." He remembered tha fair was in town. Him and Kuki were suppose to go, but time hates him right now. He walked out of the arcade, towards the tree house.'Five hours till I meet Kuki.' He looked from his watch, up at the sky.

Kuki lined up the bottles ready for her lethal dose of medicine. She looked at a dead Ace. Maybe partially dead. She sighed, but smiled again.'Wally I'll be waiting.' She popped one pill in her mouth, she was going to pop an pill in her mouth every thirty minuets.

As time passed Wally stared out at the window. He felt his stomach fall in a pit hole some had made. Hoggie enter the room."Uh...you wanna go to the fair."

Wally turned to him."Hoggie I need you to have your cell at all times."

"Why?" Hoggie question.

Wally just looked at him."Its important. Do you have 911 on speed dial?"

He nodded. Wallabee walked out of hes room. Hoggie was confused on many levels.

"Oh Hoggie don't have have sex on the love tunnel got it." Hoggie face was bright red.

Kuki popped her 10th one in. She felt light headed, she was seeing things out of the blue, she saw different colors, then she saw wally looking at her crying. She knew was going to pass out soon anyway and then die.'Oh Wally I an so close to the verge of death. I love you so much.' The time was 10:59. She smiled at the time.

Hoggie was on the ferris wheel with Abby. He was tensed."Abby..."

Abigail looked at him,"What."

"I think Kuki is going to do something stupid." Hoggie said.

Abby looked at him confused,"What do you mean stupid."

"A reason why Wallabee told to have 911 on speed dial."

Abby knew that she was going to do something stupid.

Wally was in front of hes house door. The time was a 3 minuets from 11:59.'Please be alright Kuki.

Kuki saw the door open to Wally."Hey Wall..." She fell down on the floor. He ran by her side trying to shake her awake.

"Kuki... KUKI!" He kept on shaking her to awake her from sleeping. He noticed, empty pill bottles.'She over dose, why would she. FUCK!' He looked at his dying girlfriend. He picked up the phone and dialed Hoggie.

Hoggie picked up his phone."Yellow."

"HOGGIE CALL THE HOSPITAL TO GO TOO MY HOUSE! NOW!" Wally shouted on the other end of the phone.

Hoggie looked at Abby, he had a distorted look to him as he called for 911."Com'on we have to go too Wallabee's house fast." Hoggie dragged Abby to Wally's house.

Wally looked at a note. It was a suicide note. For both Ace and Kuki. He ripped the bottom part off. Left the rest with the real dead Ace. He hugged Kuki, and waited for the ambulance.'Dear god let them make it.' He stroked her hair gently as her heart beat in an in-normal rhythm. Thought her breathing was normal. He begged silently for to be better.

_Last Chap next _

_I hope you don't hate me for this_

_If you liked it then awesome_

_Keep reading my stories! =)_


	12. sane people are nice

_Last Chap I hope your ready_

_Awesometastic is a word I'll use some times in the future_

_READ!_

_shortness but sweetness_

* * *

><p>The three teens sat on the waiting chairs for their friend. Hoggie just stare at the adults and their idiotic discussions. Abby was asleep. They stayed there all night just to see if Kuki is still alive. Wally woke first seeing the doctor walk out. Wally never like doctors. He cam towards Wallabee."She wants to see."<p>

Wally enter the room, where Kuki was."Kuki."

Kuki looked at him, gave a small smile. She was still groggy, from her overdose."Wally why did you save me?"

Wallabee looked at her."You still need to live, your not ready to die yet. I promise you I will stay with you forever. Whether or not you are still unstable."

Kuki giggled at him."Wally the doctor said I am fine. I feel like my sanity return a little."

Wallabee looked at her in awe."Are you serious? You don't feel like hurting any one?"

She shook her head gently. She grabbed his head bring him to her lips. He smiled into the pleasurable kiss. She looked him with a grin."So Kuki..."

"Ace he's really dead. No one needs to know, how he died." She stepped out of bed looking at her boyfriend."Do you think?"

Wallabee smiled at her,"Yeah agree."

Abby and Hoggie walked in the room."Hey." They both said.

Kuki hugged them both. They returned the hug.

Nigel came in with Fanny in hand. Wally just stared in disbelief.'I don't wanna know.' He thought to himself.'

Fanny walked up to Kuki."My dad dropped the charges against you and your parents. But watch it. Sanban." She walked out the room Nigel stayed.

Hoggie stepped on his foot."Why are you dating the she devil?"

Nigel shrugged."Were not dating. Me and her came to equal agreements last night."

Wally and Hoggie laugh hard. Nigel face turned red."NO THAT KIND!"

They still laugh manically."EQUAL!" They both shouted in a fit of laughter.

Later that day Wally was at his real house watching TV with Kuki who was asleep. The parents are gone, with the brat of the house. They had all to themselves, for 6 hours. Wally mind was whirling with ideas to make time fly. He kiss Kuki head. Then the nose then the lips. She woke to kiss him back."I am having that dream again." Wally kissed her again, but more of the heated passion. Kuki smiled at him,"I promise I won't bite you."

"Do it its a arousal for me." She nipped him on the abused side of his neck. He moaned in pleasure. He kissed her again. He slipped under her dress, seeing panties and in the process. He squeezed lightly on her chest. She giggled to the touch. He dove back in for a hungry kiss. She wrapped around his neck pulling him on top of her.

They were about to go further until, Hoggie enter the house with a new game.

"DAMN IT!" Wallabee shouted.

Kuki just sighed at a ruined moment.

Hoggie just smiled cheesy at the way he ruin their moment."I am such a kill joy am I."

Wally jumped off the couch chased after him,"RUIN MY MOMENT WILL YA! COME HERE YOU ASSWIPE!" Hoggie just laughed as he ran from his friend. Kuki just watched TV once more, smiling at the sheer will, that she obtained sanity once more.

_I hope you like it_

_It was fun writing this story_

_Actually a blast_

_Wait for my new story Regular Show_

_Thanks again for reading! (I also said it was going to be short)_


End file.
